


Married.

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: And this is, 'canonically' the last in this series. There will most likely be more to fill in the before times.





	

Sheena took a deep breath. Her father was smiling at her, holding his arm out. Her reflection from the glass on the door showed her, albeit a little blurry. The veil fell over her chestnut hair and covered her face, stopping just under her chin. Her hand brushed her dress. It was a white, with off the shoulder lace sleeves. The front had a silken white solid piece with a sweetheart neckline, the back missing the solid white, being nothing but lace. It flowed gracefully to the floor with a small train trailing behind her.

She released her breath, stepping forward and accepting her father’s arm. She felt herself shaking. The doors opened, a warm breeze gently blowing in from the outside. The music began and she walked, slowly, clutching her father’s arm. The flowers around them, the guests in their seats, everything disappeared. Pear was standing at the front, her mouth hanging open, her hands clenched into fists as she looked at Sheena. 

Sheena knew that look well, and she grinned. Pearl was dressed in a tux, one that fit so perfectly it had to have been custom made. The music stopped, her father leaned over and kissed her cheek, and she walked the rest of the way to Pearl. Sheena knew what words the justice was saying, repeated, registered them just long enough to follow along. Pearl wouldn’t look away. The justice prompted her twice before she blinked and looked at him. “Oh, yes, of course. I do!” Everyone giggled, but Pearl didn’t seem phased. She just looked at Sheena, a grin on her face. The one word Pearl did seem to catch was kiss, however, because she all but lept forward, the veil just gone as Pearl put her hands on Sheena’s face as she gave her the most tender, loving kiss she had ever given her. It lasted only a few seconds, but Sheena’s knees were weak. 

\---  
The reception was held at the beach house. Pearl stood, the tux removed and her normal clothing in place, and Sheena had dressed down as well. They were lounging, talking to everyone there. So many people from Beach City were present. Mayor Dewey (Sheena’s parents were impressed, for some reason Pearl couldn’t fathom), and many of Steven’s friends. Pearl supposed they were her friends, too. She held tightly to Sheena’s hand, constantly looking at the small pink-gold band on her hand. 

“I’m so happy, Pearl.” Sheena pressed her face into Pearl’s hair, giggling. “You don’t even know. You’re my wife!”

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Sheena from the back, causing her to jump. She heard a giggle and smiled as Steven came around. “Steven! You’ve been gone for a while.” He glancd to the side, where Sheena finally noticed Connie, and the giant cake that was being held by four people. “What’s this?”

“Your wedding cake! Pearl said I could be in charge, so I made the exact cake from my favorite book!” He grinned, looking at it. “You should cut it now.”

Sheena chuckled, releasing Pearl’s hand. “Okay. Why don’t you set it on the table, Pearl, give them a break?”

“Alright,” she said, taking the large cake from the others and gracefully placing it on the table several feet away. It was cut quickly, and, in true wedding fashion, Sheena smooshed a piece of cake against Pearl’s face. Everyone laughed, Pearl quietly thanked her for not making her eat, and the evening went off without a hitch. 

That night, Sheena was getting ready for bed, when her door opened and closed quickly. She looked over to see Pearl, an excited smile on her face. “Everything says that tonight we’re expected to sleep together, and I see no reason to break tradition.”

Sheena chuckled, turning the bed down, and slipping between the blankets. She nodded, opening her arms wide. “There is.” They lay, snuggled closely together, and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is, 'canonically' the last in this series. There will most likely be more to fill in the before times.


End file.
